NOETIC CAFE ARCHIVE 2002
'NOETIC CAFE ARCHIVE 2002' Subject: "Is our ability to forget unique?" BY MATT :CHARTER MEMBER "Is our ability to forget unique?" Aug-15-02, 04:22 AM (PDT) If there were no precedents, then there would be no creativity, and hence no new discoveries. I ascertain that out of the majority of sentinent life in the universe, the Human species possess the unique ability to forget, and this is what keeps us on the path. It could be precisely for our dumb luck that we have come as far as we have. What would it be like to live in a society that never forgets, and to be a citizen of such that never forgets? Would such a scenario create a situation where our present issues pale by comparison? Comments anyone? I am going to attempt an experiment on myself in this thread, by abiding by a more passive and anarchistic approach. No one is going to receive my leadership unless they ask me for it, so in case I wander off course I will expect someone, just anyone in the forum to either tactfully point it out or jump on me and let me have it with all they can muster Matt ............................................................................................. 1. "RE: Is our ability to forget unique" Aug-15-02, 08:19 AM (PDT) BY KERBERT: CHARTER MEMBER No comments, at this point, on your grander picture here, Matt. In my own creative process - painting, writing, and usta-be music too - forgetting is an actual tool in the creativity. Many of my creative friends call it "stepping out of the way". For me, that means to forget that I know the techniques and their applications. This is not forgetting the techniques themselves. It is putting them aside, having faith that they don't need constant supervision or manipulation to be effective, and allowing the creative fire to flow freely. Again, for me, the creative fire meets with strong resistance if the techniques and knowledge are given priority and conscious application. A focus on "what I know" acts as a diffusion grating, and the creative fire gets spread out, used up, and does not make it to the canvas. Pablo Picasso said that when he painted he left his body at the door. I do the same. But I always have some struggle with the "I did it" urge. ........................................................................................ 2. "RE: Is our ability to forget unique" Aug-15-02, 11:27 AM (PDT) BY kua2u : MEMBER SINCE 30 JUNE 2002 Matt, this is a very interesting and stimulating question. Can you define the parameters a little more, before I jump off into deep thought and dreaming. Do you mean this one life? Or like reincarnation--all the lives. Or does it matter? Just wondering. Thanks .............................................................................. 3. "Forgetting Methodologies" Aug-15-02, 01:32 PM (PDT) BY MINDLINK : MEMBER SINCE 23 JUNE 2002 When you say, "our ability to forget," I assume you are talking about us humans. Because all memories are apparently fallible. Tell your computer to "format C" and watch what happens. The English found out that even the memories accessed through the Stonehenge could be lost through over-writing by new energies. (Which is one of the reasons tourists are no longer allowed to get close to the stones of Stonehenge.) My experiences and observations indicate that we humans lose memories physiologically, by brain cells dying off, and psychologically, by consciously or subconsciously choosiing not to access certain memories. Physiological: A geriatric doctor told me that "old age" starts between the ages of 18 and 23 years of age. This is when the number of brain cells which are dying off begins to exceed the number of new brain cells being formed in a person's head. Depending on how much data one has stored in their brain, somewhere between the ages of 60 and 80 in a healthy person, brain cells start to die off which have useful information stored in them. The neurosurgeon, Dr. Wilder Penfield, carried out experiments which indicated that each time we recall a memory into our awareness, we create a new memory, replete with new associations and responses, and store it in a different place in our brain. During one's lifetime, a favorite childhood memory which one is fond of recalling, could be stored in millions of different places in the brain. This is why old people, whose stored data is dying off at a great rate, can recall in vivid detail some event from when they were a child, but may not be able to recall what they did yesterday. Psychological: With all the books and movies which have been made on the subject, I guess most people are aware that we humans have the ability to deliberately block access to memories which cause us discomfort and upset. Some psychiatrists are skilled at helping people to lower their blocks to some memories so that they can learn why they act the way they do today. My experiences and observations, together with the Law of Conservation of Energy, indicate to me that every event, every change in energies, even the slightest movement of an electron, is instantaneously balanced by one or more compensating changes in energies somewhere else in the universe. Besides the local changes in energies associated with an event (the local memories), there are equal and opposite (mirror image) energy changes (memories) being formed somewhere else in the universe. This suggests that the electrochemical energy changes associated with each thought you have, are instantaneously compensated and stored somewhere else in the universe. So, even though your brain cells containing a memory may have died off, or you might have blocked your personal access to a memory, the memory still exists somewhere in else in the universe and can be accessed by those who know how. My conclusion would be that we humans may physiologically or psychologically "forget", but somewhere in the universe our memories are stored in perpetuity and are accessible to people with certain abilities. These permanent memories are sometimes referred to as the Akashic Records. MindLink ........................................................... 4. "Memory Munchkins" Aug-15-02, 02:35 PM (PDT) BY TWOKAY : CHARTER MEMBER Caught an interesting program on CBC radio that suggested that there are what was referred to has sort of paraconsious memory munchkins in our awareness that as was premised "mess with the files of memory" in an unconscious or paraconscious manner independant of our own sense of control. This is at the same time a fascinating yet challenging concept because it precludes that there is some mysterious agent at work that independantly or "interdependantly manipulates or formulates our memories, awareness and perception despite our will and such. That we do not have total control of such challenges our sense of mastery and control which some seem defiant to accept or tolerate. I know I found this concept somewhat distrubing to my own sense or need or desire to control my awareness, enviornment and perception. It is as Don Quan described as being in a sense " a leaf at the mercy of the wind." Do with grace....... Twokay ............................................................................... 5. "NIH (Not Invented Here) Memories" Aug-15-02, 03:16 PM (PDT) BY MINDLINK : MEMBER A memory is a recollection or remembrance of something in the past. The past begins one millionth of a second from now. Since our brain takes 30 milliseconds to assimilate anything, everything which we think we are hearing, seeing, smelling, tasting and touching "now", are really memories of something which happened in the past. I had gone to the evening service of worship at church and was quietly sitting in the pew taking in the service when I became aware of a feeling of intense grief. A knot of grief grew in my chest until I was having difficulty breathing. I had not experienced such intense grief since my father had died. But I knew that it wasn't my grief. I was able to look objectively and with detachment and wonder at all the things that were happening in my body: the shortness of breath, the knot in my chest, the sagging of muscles, the overwhelming "feeling" of grief. But I knew it wasn't mine. After the church service, in conversation with the minister, I discovered that the lady and two children who had been sitting along from me in the pew had just lost their husband and father a few days ago. It was their grief which I had been picking up on and responding to in my body. In one sense the feelings of grief were mine, because the reactions of my body -- knot in the chest, shortness of breath, sagging muscles -- were the classical physical reactions to grief. As soon as we pick up on the "memories" from another person, those "memories" become ours. We immediately respond to these energies with our very own heritage, cultural and belief structures (our "mind filters") and thereby take complete ownership of the energies. We can't blame someone else for the sad feelings, angry thoughts or "dirty" pictures because those responses to the energies we are picking up are our very own responses, based on our very own memories and conditioned reflexes. But in another sense, the feelings of grief were not mine, because my conscious awareness -- my current thoughts and images -- were not about grief and I was able to look with detachment and amazement on the feelings and physical changes in my body. We don't have to "buy in" to the energies we pick up. We always have the freedom to choose our responses to any condition or circumstance, and we can choose to be objective about the "memories" we are experiencing. Being objective gives us the power to choose the kind of responses which will best serve who we want to be in the moment. My personal experiences indicate to me that "Memory Munchkins" are natural to the human life. Our power lies in being aware of their existence and being careful to choose the responses to these "memories", which will best serve ourselves. MindLink ............................................................................................... .............................................................................. Subject: "Noetic or Heart Consciousness" BY TWOKAY "Noetic or Heart Consciousness" LAST EDITED ON Jul-29-02 AT 03:12 AM (PDT) Jul-29-02, 02:25 AM (PDT) BY TWOKAY : CHARTER MEMBER Heart Balance In my own understanding, Noetic Consciousness is a function not of the brain or an analytical exercise but of an “intuitive knowing” or synchronicity of heart and mind. It is perhaps a reaffirmative action between heart and mind creating a “knowingness” that is of an indisputable or perhaps more definitive nature..... Sometimes not expressible in words, sometimes yes but producing an energy of sorts or action. Do with grace....... Twokay ................................................................................................... 1. "Let Love Happen" Aug-08-02, 03:11 AM (PDT) BY TWOKAY LET LOVE HAPPEN When the boy of her dreams, Meets the girl in blue jeans, Love happens. In the wink of an eye, Cupids’ arrow does fly, And love happens. What love is, who can say, But it happens everyday, Just don’t get in its way, And let love happen. Some say love is for fools, Cause it breaks all the rules, But love happens Oh by luck or by chance, You can find some romance, Cause love happens. Oh love happens, it true, Right now out of the blue, Say I love all of you..... And let love happen, Let love happen, Let love happen. Music and Lyrics by David Camelot © 2002 All Rights Reserved ........................................................................................ 2. "RE: Let Love Happen" Aug-08-02, 02:48 PM (PDT) BY MINDLINK "It is only in the mysterious equations of love that any logic or reason can be found." John Nash (Russell Crowe), from the movie "A Beautiful Mind". MindLink .......................................................... 3. "RE: Let Love Happen" Aug-14-02, 06:46 AM (PDT) BY TWOKAY Vice du or veer wass deesa bist.......... Dare teere veer unser hertz Translation: Do you or we know what this is or means:? The Door to our heart.......... .............................................................. 4. "Vice versa" Aug-14-02, 04:09 PM (PDT) BY MINDLINK vice versa: adverb -with order of terms or conditions changed, -the other way around, -conversely Example: could go from left to right or vice versa vice: from Latin: the ablative form of vix = change versa: from Latin: the ablative feminine past participle of vertere = turn. Source: The Oxford Dictionary and Thesaurus, American Edtion, 1996 MindLink ....................................................................... 5. "RE: Vice versa" Aug-14-02, 05:24 PM (PDT) BY TWOKAY Hmmmmmmm Hey Hey Hey...... The Heart to our Door.... We are welcome,...... We are or begin our belonging If I love all of you...... Will you love all of you.... Cause I love all of me..... Will you love all of me...... What are we thinking... What are we knowing..... What is love without the pain... Do with grace....... Twokay ...................................................... 6. "OUR BELONGING" Aug-14-02, 05:40 PM (PDT) BY TWOKAY FATHER JESUS DEEP ARE YOUR OCEANS.... HIGH ARE YOUR HILLS.... GREAT IS THE SPACE..... THAT YOUR WISDOM FILLS. KEEP US PROTECTED.... FROM THE DARK SKIES.... BATHE US IN SUNLIGHT.... BORN UPON HIGH. GIVE US THE BOUNTY.... OF THESE GOOD LANDS... AND LET US LIVE SIMPLY... OF HEART AND OF HAND. THRUOUT THE SEASONS.... BLESS US WITH DAYS..... FULL OF THE BEAUTY.... OF YOUR FAIR WAYS. AND ALL THRU THE AGES... LEND US THIS PLACE.... AND COMFORT AND KEEP US.... SAFE IN THY GRACE . Do with grace....... Twokay ...................................................................... ............................................................................... ''' 4. "Spirituality" Aug-19-02, 09:33 AM (PDT) by Mindlink: New member "Religion is for people who don't want to go to hell. Spirituality is for people who have already been there." Author Unknown MindLink ............................................... ........................................... ............................................................................................. ............................................................................................ "Why write?" Jun-23-02, 06:28 PM (PDT) By Kerbert I'm interested in knowing if there are other writers on this forum. Through the time of my participation in the Noetic Cafe, the majority of the writing that I have read seems to have been done predominantly to convey ideas, or to simply converse. There have certainly been some poets along the way; the long lost Riverwind comes to mind. There have been many who discourse scientifically. Some mystics. Not sure if there have been any saints or not. Comedians too. Without diving right into the nature of language and communications, I wonder why we write. Do you write to convey ideas? Do you write as a meditation? For self-discovery? To explore consciousness? To deceive or disrupt? Why do you write? Wondering ~ Ken Subject: Tools For Good Leadership ''' 5. "Unnatural Leadership excerpts" Jul-29-02, 03:33 AM (PDT) by Matt : Charter Member LAST EDITED ON Jul-29-02 AT 03:38 AM (PDT) Personal Challenges for the Unnatural Leader 1. Refuse to Be a Prisoner of Experience "...The problem, however, is that in a world that is constantly changing and where sucess is being continually redefined, experience can be a handicap. At times, leaders must look at problems and opportunities with a fresh eye. This is difficult, because people naturally want to repeat an approach that worked in a similar situation. Its a challenge to consider an alternative to what brought you sucess in the past." 2. Expose Your Vulnerabilities "...In an environment where information is vast, overwhelming and constantly changing, it's important for leaders to sometimes say, 'I don't know' and admit that their skill set or background has not prepared them to deal with a given issue. Leaders face so much ambiguity, complexity and uncertainty that they can't possibly know all the answers. At times, the appropriate response is to be perplexed. We know that this confused response is tremendously uncomfortable for some people. But every so often, it's okay to admit that you have an Achilles heel when it comes to a given subject or that a situation is so convoluted that you can't make heads or tails of it." 3. Acknowledge Your Shadow Side "...The shadow side of a powerful leader may be to get caught up in his power and become arrogant. For others, fear of failure can create paralyzing anxiety about doing the wrong thing." 4. Develop a Right-Versus-Right Decision-Making Mentality "The unnatural act, therefore, is to be willing to accept that there is no one right solution, freeing yourself to consider a range of 'solutions'. You may opt for one approach now but remain open to switching to another approach as circumstances change. Many times, the unnatural behavior is to make decisions not just based on facts but on values. Instead of weighing all the evidence and seeing which way the scales tip, leaders need to consider the organization's values and which action is most likely to dovetail with these values." Leading Teams as an Unnatural Leader 5. Create Teams that Create Discomfort "Teams can easily lapse into predictable thinking patterns, and today's environment undercuts of predictable decision making. More so than ever before, opportunities and problems are coming from left field, and you need a team that will push you hard enough to spot them. It's uncomfortable when someone asks you why you are taking a certain action, and it's even more uncomfortable when they refuse to accept a variation on the typical answer: 'We've always done it that way.' But if you can move out of your comfort zone every so often, you are likely to come up with more alternatives and a wider range of strategies...Leaders need to recruit at least some team members who have different perspectives and are willing to stimulate debate within the team." 6. Trust Others Before They Earn It "While we're not advocating blindly trusting everyone, we are suggesting that when appropriate, leaders need to trust first and ask questions later. Or, put another way, they must take the optimistic view that most people can be trusted (versus the cynical perspective that most people can't). We've found that the best ways to produce trustworthy employees is by 'going first' with trust; when people see that you trust them, they respond in kind." 7.Coach and Teach As Well As Lead and Inspire "The intimacy of coaching as well as the time it requires are foreign to many leaders. They grow uneasy when someone comes to them and starts talking emotionally about the work issues they're facing; they don't feel qualified to give advice that will affect an individual's life." Leading the Organization as an Unnatural Leader 8. Connect Instead of Create "Admitting that you need outside help feels wrong to many leaders. They also are wary of exchanging proprietary information with outsiders, especially competitors. Connecting instead of creating, however, greatly widens a company's access to information and ideas. While pride of ownership is great, leaders need to learn how to borrow and trade." 9. Give Up Some Control "We are not suggesting that leaders give up all control, just some. An unnatural leader must find the right balance between control and autonomy. Although there are different types of control that a leader must deal with, we are primarly talking about the control of people. For instance, an unnatural leader, instead of restricting employee behaviors would establish an environment of performance accountability where everyone is aware and committed to meeting certain standards...Control may be a part of a leader's personality and control must be looked at case by case. Unnatural leaders must be aware of the various situations and parts of their personality that may impact their need for control. Controlling acts are sometimes hard to identify as they are subtle and occur over time..." 10. Challenge the Conventional Wisdom "Conventional wisdom in an organization involves how to behave and how to do business ('How we do things around here'). It is based on past experience rather than present realities. Many times conventional wisdom is not spelled out in policy manuals but observed and intuited. This wisdom is followed unconsciously...When going up against 'age-old' policies and practices, unnatural leaders will be faced with many obstacles. When faced with the confronted with challenging conventional wisdom, unnatural leaders must obtain new perspectives on the business and enroll others in the process of analyzing the conventional wisdom. Challenging the conventional wisdom is not done alone and it is not done in one fail swoop, instead it takes the strategic help of others and a continuous questioning of basic assumptions." From uncorrected advance proof of Unnatural Leadership, Going Against Intuition and Experience to Develop 10 New Leadership Instincts by David L. Dotlich and Peter C. Cairo, copyright 2001 Matt ................................................................... ................................................................ 'Conference: Transformational Learning' Topics' ' PLANETARY AWARENESS DOCUMENT FRON C... All (0 views) eacus Jun-02-01 10:15 AM Bad Taste Report .........................................dsundaram Jun-04-01 00:52 AM Abdollah: 1 of God's Servants All (0 views) Abdollah Sep-09-01 07:47 PM Nature's way .....................................Abdollah Oct-20-01 09:12 AM Educating for a Global Wisdom Socie... All (0 views) noetlaureate Jul-26-01 01:14 PM goal of the college ...............................naiamarie Jul-26-01 04:43 PM Transformation of Mind The practica... All (0 views) endeavor Apr-16-01 03:00 PM dreamtime .....................................kebert Apr-16-01 10:40 PM Educating for a Global Wisdom Socie... All (0 views) ,,, Alan Nordstrom Jul-26-01 12:53 PM corrected version .......................,,,,,,,,,,,.....noetlaureate Jul-26-01 01:18 PM transforming fear/love love/fear All (0 views) ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,arhodes Jan-17-01 08:04 AM To Ron A. W. ..............................................arhodes Mar-31-01 09:10 AM Continuing on Alan's Fear/Love, Lov... ..............Ed_Schulte Jan-21-01 09:13 PM Continuing the continuing .......................Ed_Schulte Apr-03-01 03:43 PM juggling polar snowballs ......................kebert Jan-17-01 08:14 PM Thank you Ken ..........................Peggy Jan-17-01 09:54 PM Transformational Experiences .....................Marsey Jan-18-01 09:01 PM Spiritual Encounters ........................................cbarrett Jan-21-01 00:04 AM altered awareness ..................................kebert Jan-19-01 02:18 AM Spiritual entities, spiritual guid... ..................._Marsey_ Jan-19-01 08:49 PM Spirit Guides................................ peter Jan-20-01 02:42 PM guides and such .............................kebert Jan-20-01 02:45 AM Since you ask... ..........................donchild Jan-19-01 09:17 PM Opps..................................... _Marsey_ Jan-19-01 09:04 PM Roses ............................_Marsey_ Jan-20-01 06:12 AM magnetic ink .........................kebert Jan-20-01 01:01 PM knowledge All (0 views) .......................James Feb-19-01 01:55 PM words .........................................Benny Feb-28-01 00:51 AM to benny and words ..........................................james Mar-01-01 09:04 PM Benny and James ...................................kebert Mar-02-01 02:01 AM words .................................................Benny Mar-03-01 06:33 AM no words ...........................PamZ Mar-03-01 11:19 PM to Pam Z. and The Light ............................james Mar-04-01 10:42 AM to Pam, Benny, James, and Uncle Ogd... .........kebert Mar-05-01 04:26 PM to all and one .........................PamZ Mar-11-01 01:42 AM we all ....................................james Mar-14-01 01:16 PM YES ....................kebert Mar-14-01 08:26 PM "we all... wheel... well... ... ..........knecht Mar-15-01 04:07 PM blatent*blithe*blather .................kebert Mar-16-01 11:31 AM green eggs ......................james Mar-17-01 08:46 AM Thank you, James ...................kebert Mar-17-01 12:13 PM school ...............................james Mar-20-01 11:36 AM experience All (0 views) .....................agdi Feb-02-01 02:28 PM experience ......................................Benny Feb-28-01 01:00 AM Hi agdi - ................................dsundaram Feb-02-01 11:40 PM Close? ..............................................glennlogan Feb-03-01 07:44 AM closer still ......................................PamZ Mar-03-01 11:21 PM All (0 views) Dec-- 00: AM REPLY 2..... All (0 views) ........................AAB Jan-08-01 11:29 AM All There Is ................................................Arthur L Jan-09-01 11:05 AM Thanks for the reply .....................Peter Jan-09-01 10:37 AM We are what we think. ....................................AAB Jan-10-01 09:03 PM God, U R ..... .....................AAB Jan-29-01 12:48 PM Cycle. .............................................AAB Feb-09-01 09:05 PM Energy and Enthusiasm! .................Ed_Schulte Feb-12-01 00:25 AM Spiritual atomic bomb .........................Peter Feb-13-01 07:30 PM Reply2 “Spiritual Atomic Bomb” ............Ed_Schulte Feb-13-01 10:35 PM Peter ........................dsundaram Feb-14-01 01:10 AM P.S. ................................dsundaram Feb-14-01 01:31 AM Thought provoking .......................Peter Feb-15-01 09:43 AM More provocative thought... ....dsundaram Feb-15-01 06:20 PM Clarifications .............................Peter Feb-17-01 03:00 PM Bees attack when they nest is 'jost...dsundaram Feb-20-01 01:19 AM The dance ...................kebert Feb-16-01 02:39 AM Love where we're headed! ..............glennlogan Feb-14-01 03:40 AM Grof methods ......................Ed_Schulte Feb-19-01 11:19 PM Breathwork ...................Ed_Schulte Feb-21-01 07:01 AM The ladder ....................kebert Feb-20-01 01:20 AM Ed and Ken ...................Peggy Feb-20-01 03:08 PM Part 2 of Chris's tape .................Ed_Schulte Feb-16-01 01:07 PM Our heading is set for...... ...........arhodes Feb-14-01 11:34 AM Coming and going ........kebert Feb-14-01 12:43 PM How do we learn? ................_Marsey_ Feb-18-01 01:20 PM Flower = ........... Abdollah Ali Banitaba Mar-07-01 00:13 AM Guide = .................Abdollah Ali Banitaba Mar-18-01 09:16 AM Reflecting back to you ................Ed_Schulte Mar-18-01 01:55 PM BALANCE ..... .............Abdollah Ali Banitaba Mar-21-01 10:28 PM UNTO ............Abdollah Jul-08-01 07:41 AM candle ...........................Abdollah Jul-24-01 06:16 PM Bach atchoo, Abdollah ...............dsundaram Jul-24-01 11:30 PM 3 candlepower ...........................kebert Jul-25-01 00:57 AM SEED .............................Abdollah Aug-03-01 10:37 AM Period of Observations ................Abdollah Aug-15-01 10:30 AM One of the ones.............. Abdollah Aug-31-01 06:58 PM Oneness .........Ed Schulte Sep-08-01 02:04 PM My Love and Support for HUMANITY....Abdollah Sep-08-01 07:54 PM Early morning... ...................Abdollah Sep-08-01 08:20 PM Post 40 .................Alan Rhodes Sep-08-01 09:41 PM Signs from Sky ......................Abdollah Sep-09-01 01:15 AM ON FORGIVENESS...................... Abdollah Sep-09-01 03:24 AM Kahlil Gibran's Prophet ................Abdollah Sep-03-01 07:03 AM No Explanations........................ Abdollah Sep-03-01 06:51 PM Duality, et al. All (0 views) ................................arhodes Jun-26-01 07:35 PM Dualistic .........................................Robert Blasdell Oct-19-01 01:29 AM Duality ........................................kebert Jun-26-01 10:18 PM duality .....................................campswampy Jun-27-01 09:52 AM veils ............................................kebert Jun-27-01 03:45 PM Our plan??? .........................................campswampy Jun-27-01 04:32 PM A Comparative View All (0 views) ........................Peggy Hoyt Jan-05-01 06:16 PM Seth seminar ..............................................Peggy Jul-19-01 03:02 PM thanks David & Ken ................................Peggy Jul-22-01 12:58 PM moment by moment........................................ kebert Jul-20-01 07:50 AM Putting it all 'into' {smile} pract... ....................dsundaram Jul-21-01 06:19 PM A Topic Revisited ...............................Peggy Hoyt Jan-16-01 05:47 PM The triune brain ...........................................Peggy Jan-18-01 02:18 PM Triune Brain ............................................Tam Jan-26-01 05:09 PM Tri-3 .............................Peggy Jan-27-01 02:11 PM Another thread ...........................Peggy Feb-04-01 05:52 PM The spirit molecule ........................Peggy Feb-10-01 04:55 PM Strassman's book ...................Peggy Feb-20-01 03:14 PM DMT: The Spirit Molecule ....................Don Child Feb-20-01 08:46 PM parallels ............................Peggy Mar-05-01 04:05 PM more parallels .......................kebert Mar-06-01 00:42 AM energy ..........................peggy Mar-06-01 02:28 PM heavy reading ............................Peggy Feb-21-01 02:13 PM more connections? ..........................kebert Feb-21-01 01:30 AM chemical connections .......................Peggy Feb-21-01 02:36 PM DMT--MAO ..............................Peggy Feb-21-01 06:09 PM DMT ................................Benny Feb-25-01 11:34 PM so true ..................................Peggy Feb-26-01 01:49 PM Thanks ...................................kebert Feb-21-01 09:07 PM so many questions! ......................benny Mar-03-01 08:46 AM Gnosis ..................................kebert Mar-03-01 11:19 AM Welcome! All (0 views) ...............................chrisb Nov-01-00 03:19 PM Envisioning a Sustainable Society ..................................Jackson Davis Aug-11-01 09:37 PM What's Up? ......................................._marsey_ Jan-01-02 01:50 PM What's up?..................................... kebert Jan-01-02 08:55 PM A Girl from Venus .................................._marsey_ Jan-02-02 04:29 AM Emotional Language ......................................._marsey_ Jan-02-02 05:38 AM Actually............... .............................._marsey_ Jan-02-02 05:49 AM One place you might want to check..... ..............donchild Jan-03-02 05:30 PM THanks Don ..............................._marsey_ Jan-03-02 08:40 PM From the menu .....................................kebert Jan-04-02 09:36 AM Experience - The Best Teacher ..........................Jackson Davis Aug-11-01 08:31 PM A question for Chris .................................................-marsey Jun-14-01 06:20 AM Listening as best we can .........................................tobias Jun-19-01 08:24 PM Primal Awareness ......................................Wahinkpe Topa May-03-01 11:16 AM Refection of fear & transformat... ..................................Val May-04-01 02:15 PM Transformative Learning ........................................Val Apr-29-01 08:02 AM Transcript and Chapter 6 ...................................Ed_Schulte May-02-01 03:40 PM Transformative Learning ...................................Val May-02-01 04:28 PM POSTS 41 and 42 ..........................................arhodes Apr-13-01 07:25 PM Questions for Chris B. ....................................Ed_Schulte Apr-13-01 04:08 PM More Questions for Chris and a few ... ......................Ed_Schulte Apr-20-01 02:59 PM Just a Question for Chris B. ...................................Ed_Schulte Apr-13-01 03:02 PM I S THERE A LIVE CHAT FOR IONS MEMB... ........................Sharon Mar-29-01 00:39 AM Transformational Learning ............................John Prieskorn, Ph.D. Mar-06-01 00:17 AM Transformational Education - ........................................Benny Mar-01-01 06:03 AM Transformational Learning Experienc... ........................Benny Saunders Feb-28-01 02:11 AM Life as transformation ......................................kebert Feb-28-01 12:16 PM You are very welcome here. ................................Ed Schulte Feb-28-01 12:07 PM Thanks Ed ...............................................................Benny Mar-03-01 06:45 AM Welcome .......................................Ed_Schulte Apr-16-01 05:22 AM Transformational Learning: Persona... ............................rkpiper Dec-21-00 05:15 PM The Internet and higher planes .............................donchild Dec-21-00 08:33 PM higher planes ......................................kebert Dec-21-00 11:48 PM transformational learning .................................Jonathan Dec-10-00 01:25 PM transformative learning ...............................deanmichelson Nov-30-00 01:15 PM Responce to Chris's 5 Questions ..........................Ed_Schulte Nov-25-00 03:12 AM Transformational Learning .........................................Marsey Nov-14-00 12:54 PM Questions to contemplate ......................................Alan Nov-13-00 05:38 PM Transformational learning ......................................April Nov-24-00 08:46 PM Transformational Learning ........................................April Nov-24-00 06:00 PM dissertation ........................................Jonathan Dec-10-00 12:50 PM Transformational Learning ..........................Pauline Everette Nov-29-00 04:41 PM dissertation .........................................Roemer Nov-25-00 01:49 AM Questions on Transformational Learn... .........................Peter Nov-14-00 06:52 PM interested ...............................................Jessica Feb-01-01 08:18 PM your message ....................................Kate Nov-24-00 09:44 PM transformational journey ..............................Mary Nov-14-00 10:26 PM Reply to Mary and others ............................Peter Nov-16-00 08:31 AM 50 questions about life ........................Jandie27 Nov-16-00 06:30 PM 10 questions and answers ................................Peter Nov-18-00 08:13 PM past life .............................................Jessica Feb-01-01 07:54 PM Another 10 Q&A's .............................Peter Nov-27-00 07:09 PM transformational learning ..................................Cheryl Nov-11-00 09:00 AM transformational learning ...........................svette Nov-04-00 01:09 PM Transformation ................................Tim Nov-10-00 11:18 AM Re: How to move to next level query .....................dsundaram Nov-04-00 06:16 PM Transformations ....................................marsey Nov-06-00 11:59 PM Transformational Learning ............................glennlogan Nov-10-00 07:15 AM Transformational Learning ..........................svette Nov-15-00 11:28 AM consciousness and Hawkins ..............................Jonathan Dec-10-00 12:58 PM 10 Questions and Answers ...........................Marsey Nov-19-00 03:22 PM 10 Q&A's .................................peter Nov-19-00 07:38 PM Butterflys .............................Marsey Nov-30-00 01:37 AM family fields All (0 views) ...............................arhodes Mar-02-01 10:12 PM Feelings of Connectedness ...............................Ed_Schulte Mar-06-01 02:17 PM Fields as dreams ...................................kebert Mar-10-01 01:31 PM The 'Family Field' ..................................Ed_Schulte Mar-11-01 02:40 PM Family Fields, working with It. ..........................arhodes Mar-11-01 11:09 PM The "All-the in light-truism&q... ..........................Ed_Schulte Mar-26-01 11:17 AM Family, Individual and Altruism............................ Ed_Schulte Mar-12-01 02:35 PM Recalling grandparents.................................... donchild Mar-12-01 03:53 PM What can our feelings teach us? All (0 views) ..............._Marsey_ Mar-18-01 02:59 PM Down and out ..............................................kebert Mar-18-01 03:57 PM mixed bag ...........................................PamZ Mar-19-01 04:18 PM connecting with playful spirits ................................kebert Mar-20-01 02:00 AM A reply .................................2carol Mar-23-01 09:48 PM consciousness and play .................................kebert Mar-25-01 11:37 AM E-motions... energy in motion .................................Susan Jul-19-01 01:44 AM so true ................................................Peggy Jul-21-01 12:03 PM Greetings to you as well, Susan................ dsundaram Jul-19-01 12:48 PM ............................................................................... The Real Nature of Nature All (0 views) ........................................ Everett Jan-01-01 04:12 PM Immutables? ..............................glennlogan .........................Jan-25-01 11:22 PM The Nature of Existence ..............................................Stephen Jan-18-01 00:51 AM WOW ..........................................................Peter Jan-07-01 09:34 PM According to physics........................................... 2carol Feb-26-01 04:30 PM Reply to 2Carol................................................... Jackson Davis Aug-17-01 03:41 AM uhhh........................................................... kebert Aug-17-01 12:11 PM God? ....................................................... karen Jan-25-01 09:18 PM but what about?.................................................... 2Carol Feb-26-01 04:32 PM What if?........................................................... kebert Jan-25-01 11:55 PM .................................................................................. ................................................................................